SemiCharmed kinda life
by Archer Angel
Summary: This Charmed fic is about Lila from the future, Chris from the past future and Piper from the present. Will they re-arrange time and situations for the wrong reasons? My 2nd story yay :P
1. Past, Present, Present Past, Past Future

~Semi-Charmed Kinda Life~ by Charmed and Dangerous Note: I've only seen the first episode of Season Six so I don't know what is going on in Charmed really, so this fanfic is made up :P [February 6th 2004] BTW, please check out my first fanfic called 'Magic Happens'. The ID number is 1675311. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Past, Present, Present Past, Past Future, Present Future  
  
Year 2030.  
It was a hot Summer day. The Manor was silent. Only Piper was inside today, wondering what was happening to her family. Her sons were gone and her sisters were out looking for them. It had been months since she last had sight of them, and her heart was broken many times over.  
  
A young looking girl walked around the corner of the Alley where one of her predecessors had last been spotted. She had light/dark brown hair that flowed down to her chest. She was so much like her Mother, or at least she was like how her Mother was before she was even born. A Talisman hung from a black necklace on her neck; it was a silver Triquetra with a rounded triangle surrounding the Triquetra's outer edges, as if to hold the power inside. She wore blue jeans and a simple black sleeveless top. A pair of pink sunglasses covered her eyes, which reminded people of her parent's expressions. She was wrecked with sorrow and a fire was slowly burning inside of her, bad things were happening and she had no answers. Her family, nor her boyfriend could help her. There was only one thing she could do, she would get in trouble for doing this, but she couldn't care less. Besides, it's not like it hadn't been done before, but she didn't know that...yet.  
  
Year 2004.  
Chris Perry was searching for something. He didn't know what it was, but it was coming and he could feel it. "Hey is anybody home?" he yelled through the Manor.  
  
"Yeah, up here Chris!" Piper yelled back from the attic. Chris heard his Mother's reply and orbed upstairs. "So, what's up?"  
  
"I'm um, not sure. I just have this feeling that something is about to happen but I don't know what that thing is. Are you feeling anything like this?" Chris was pacing in front of the Book Of Shadows.  
  
"No, not really." She looked back down at the book. "Actually, now that you mention it, I was looking in the book for no apparent reason. I am getting a strange vibe, I feel kinda warm, yet icy inside. Woah, dats weird." Chris stopped pacing when he heard what she had described. "Yeah I'm feeling really strange now Chris. I think I need to sit down for a bit." Piper shut the book and sat down on Aunt Pearl's old couch.  
  
"Are you okay..Mom?" Chris didn't really have a problem with calling Piper 'Mom' but sometimes he hesitated to call her that since she was still getting used to the fact that the other Whitelighter in her home was really her own son. She didn't know him well enough yet, but she never stopped him saying it if he wanted to.  
  
"Yeah, I feel a little better now, but only a little." She shut her eyes and tried to calm her senses a bit.  
  
"Oh, do you want me to call Dad for you?" Chris was worried.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. So, what are you feeling?" Piper re-opened her eyes to look at him.  
  
"Well I'm not feeling what you are, but I'm still sensing something - something good." Chris looked back at Piper and into her eyes to let her know not to worry. Suddenly a beeping sound cut off their connection.  
  
"Oh crap! That's my alarm, I gotta get to the club." Piper stood up quickly.  
  
"Now? But It's only 7 o'clock, I thought you started later today. Actually, isn't it your day off?"  
  
"No, that's tomorrow. Today I have to be in to meet 'Zed' so they can play 'Renegade Fighter.' " She said with a smile. "I asked them to play that song, it's not their latest but I do love it."  
  
"Okay, you go do that." Chris moved out of Piper's way.  
  
"Oh, unless you want me to stay and help you figure out what that thing is you're sensing." Piper held her stomach without any awareness of it.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Hey, what's up with that warm/icy feeling you had, before you go."  
  
"Uh, it's gone actually. Hmm, okay well I guess it was nothing then. But if I do feel it again I will call you." She walked out of the room, but then turned and leant against the door frame. "Are you sure you're alright?" She raised her left eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, anyways, whatever it was, it's getting fainter. So go, and have fun." Chris smiled and Piper smiled back before descending down the stairs.  
  
Hidden Hall.  
Chris had done some scrying and the crystal landed in an Alley way near Golden Heights. He didn't know what was going to be there but he went anyway. He looked along it, with keen eyes just incase there was some sort of Evily hiding in that shadows. Chris brushed his hands against the brick walls. His fingers came across a door, and he figured to open it. The door wouldn't budge so he tried orbing to the other side of it. Chris saw a few stairs leading up to a big building that looked like it no one had set foot in it for many years, cleaned up, this place would have looked amazing. Who would have thought that deep in that Alley would be an antique hall. While he was looking around he noticed a purple portal opening before his eyes. He hid behind a human sized vase. From out of the portal stepped a female figure. Her hair was blowing lightly in a breeze that seemed to come out of nowhere. The portal closed and the woman's hand let go of the symbol on her necklace. Chris watched as she looked around. He recognised the Talisman she was wearing, and he felt drawn to her, and not because of what she was wearing but because of the vibes she gave out. She knew he was there but she didn't let on. A Darklighter black-orbed in unexpectedly and aimed for Chris. The woman froze the arrow before it could make contact with him.  
  
"Is that all you got? You can't even freeze me, so what good are you then?" the Darklighter sniggered.  
  
"I'm very good." She smiled a 'gotcha' smile and then extended her hand out towards the evil guy, curved her fingers a little and then released a flaming arch in his direction. He tried to get away but she was too fast for him. It made contact with his head and he was vanquished. Chris just stood there in awe. He felt so connected to her and felt like he recognised her actions, even though he didn't know her. He was interested to find out who she was. She must have been very powerful if she could freeze things, he didn't know of any other beings except Piper and the Angel Of Destiny who could do that.  
  
"You saved my life." That was all he could muster up at that moment. She looked at him before walking over and hugged him tightly. Chris was confused, but he didn't fight it.  
  
"I can't believe I found you. I thought I had lost you forever." She was staring into his eyes waiting for an answer and recognition.  
  
Chris had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm sorry?" He didn't know her but he wasn't threatened by her.  
  
"Stop fooling. Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you tell us where you were going? How come you're in two thousand and...what year is this?" She looked around; maybe she was in a place that existed before she was born judging by the way the great hall looked.  
  
"It's two-thousand and four. You're not from this time?" Chris was a little edgy now.  
  
"No I'm not, and neither are you. What's a matter Chris? Did you run into a wall and bump your head or something?" She said with a half smile.  
  
"No I didn't. How do you know my name, you're acting as if we know each other." He took a step back.  
  
"We do know each other! Oh my god, you seriously don't know who I am do you. Uh okay, well you must have changed a hell of a lot coming back here, you know 'cause you're not even born yet if I remember correctly...."  
  
Chris cut her off. "How do you know me and where do you know me from?" Chris wanted to know, he wished his Mom was here, she could grill it out of this chick in no time.  
  
"I know you because you're my older brother Chris. I can't believe you don't know me. How much have you played around with the future, dude? Must have been enough so that I didn't even exist when you were around the first time..Sorry, I'm confusing you. I thought you were my Chris, but you must be the Chris that existed before you came back and changed things, which I can't believe you did! In my world, you went missing a while ago, and Wyatt...." She trailed off and put her glasses on her head.  
  
"What about Wyatt?" Chris asked as he saw her eyes properly now, from behind the mask.  
  
"He's dead, someone killed him and we don't know who or why..I mean yeah he was going evil but we could have, I dunno, saved him instead of losing his life." Her voice went soft and quiet. "I need to know about you, maybe I can find some answers." She looked right at him and was a metre away.  
  
"I can tell you, but you have to hear me out before you react okay. Oh, before I do, if you really are my sister, what's your name?"  
  
"Lila, and I am your sister, well sort of.."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"I'll tell you after you tell me. I need to know so I'll decide whether to go back home now or not."  
  
Chris normally wouldn't have given in this easily but she did have a pretty strong affect on him. "The person who killed Wyatt...it was me." He looked down and then looked back at Lila. She was itching to find out more and he could tell she was holding herself back from hurting him, she was looking like Piper and Chris noticed it. "He was really evil Lila, I couldn't stop him, it was the only way. But it's alright though, well okay it's not alright to kill your brother and trust me, it hurt. I'm fixing things here so that he will be good in the future, and our family will be well, a family again." 


	2. A sense of trust, a sense of presence

CHAPTER TWO: A sense of trust, a sense of presence  
  
Hidden Hall.  
Chris waited for Lila to say something. She just stood there looking at him, searching his soul for evil. "So what about you, how are you my 'sort of' sister?"  
  
"Uh hello, I can't tell you that just yet. In case you hadn't noticed, I just found out that my brother killed me other brother, that's a pretty big thing to wrap your head around." She crossed her arms and looked him over.  
  
"I know, I know, it sounds crazy but it happened and it happened for a reason. I couldn't save his soul in my past so I had to do what I did. I'm back here now to save him from turning to evil. I've gotten the Charmed Ones to kill many of the Demons who were working with him in the future. I'm telling you, it was for the best."  
  
"How come you didn't tell me you were leaving and why you were?" She asked again.  
  
"I don't know why I didn't in your reality, but in mine I obviously couldn't because you didn't exist! Look, I need to know how you are my sister so that I can trust you Lila."  
  
"You do trust me Chris, I can feel it, and that's the only reason why I'm not yelling at you right now."  
  
"Okay, so you're right about that, I do trust you but I'm not sure why. Tell me, please." Chris had sincerity in his voice.  
  
"Piper is our Mom. She's not doing so well these days. I really wish I could help her," Lila's head raised a little and slightly to the side, "Hey, you changed the future dramatically because I ended up being born.maybe I can help Mom." A smile spread across her face. "So what was your future like then? I wasn't in it, what was going on?"  
  
Chris knew she didn't answer his question about her relation to him fully but he answered hers anyway. "I lived in a world of darkness, Titans ruled the Earth, and our family wasn't a family. I never had the chance to know mine." Chris looked really sad.  
  
"And that's why you came back here to change things. Okay so you did have good enough reason, I don't need to be mad at you for that. Is there anything else big that you're not telling me?"  
  
"You didn't exist. Aunt Paige wasn't alive when I was born, so the Power Of Three was broken. She was lost on the day that she summoned the Titans to the Manor, Matyr turned her to stone before she died."  
  
"Who?" She stopped there, she didn't need to know. "I'll answer your question, you were honest with me so I'll do the same. Piper and Leo are yours and Wyatt's parents, but Piper and..." Lila was cut off by a blinding white light. The room filled with wind and it blew the dust off of everything. From the light emerged a man. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed casually but he had this feeling to him, like he was someone very important, where ever he had come from.  
  
"Lila!" He yelled with joy. He walked up to her and embraced her. Lila's featured had softened and Chris saw love in her eyes.  
  
"You found me." She said in a cheeky voice before the man kissed her passionately. After the awkward kiss in front of Chris, the lovers stared into each other's eyes. Then Lila turned around and faced Chris. "Chris, this is my Soul mate Jude." She said that with all the confidence in the world. She looked at Jude, "Jude I know you know Chris, but this is Chris from another time. In his future, neither we nor Paige existed. He came back to change things, so he could get his family to be a family again."  
  
"So I guess you're not the only Halliwell to alter history." Jude said with a smile.  
  
"About the Halliwells, you had the same mother as me, but who was your father Lila?"  
  
Lila's expression changed, she looked angry and sad about that question. She was about to open her mouth when Jude started to orb and twist out of shape [Like Leo did at his wedding in the episode 'Magic Hour'] "Jude?! What's going on??" She was panicked.  
  
"The Elders.a few of them don't trust me as you know. I can't believe they're trying to.." Jude couldn't finish his sentence because he had vanished from their eyesight.  
  
"Oh my god. Jude!"  
  
"What's going on? Is he evil?" Chris asked quickly.  
  
"No! He's not evil, he's an Elder.well before he was made an Elder he was an extremely talented magical being. I can't believe they're doing this. I have to go Chris, I'll come back one day." And with that fast speech, she held her talisman and chanted something in Latin that reminded Chris of something in the Book Of Shadows.  
  
"Lila, wait!!" Chris yelled, but it was too late. She had disappeared through the purple portal. Chris was tempted to follow but he didn't know if he would be able to come back to this time if he did.  
  
The Manor.  
It was now 9 o'clock. It was a hot Summer night, but there was a slight cool breeze starting to come through which felt great on his skin. Chris had orbed up to the attic trying to suss out what had just happened. He wasn't sure if the answer lay in the B.O.S but there was no harm in looking. He didn't know if he should tell his parents and his Aunts about it just yet. Lila and Jude could be working powerful magic on him to make him believe their story, it could be possible but Chris' gut had a feeling too strong about her; magic could not have done that to him.  
  
P3.  
Piper was standing near the stage listening to Zed blast it out. "I'm a lover, I'm a renegade fighter. Gonna set your soul on fire!" The lead singer sang and Piper mouthed it too. Leo was standing next to her, watching his wife have a good time; he was mesmerised. Phoebe and Paige were dancing with two random guys to that song. Piper looked over at her husband and thought he looked cute looking back at her. Leo waltzed over and hugged her from behind so she could still watch the band play up on stage. As she was watching, she felt another strange feeling, similar to the one she felt in the attic earlier. She had even bothered to tell Leo and her sisters about it before, it completely slipped her mind. She felt like someone she knew had entered the vicinity but then left while Zed was playing that song. Unknown to her, it was Lila's presence in her world that had made her feel that way.  
  
"Leo, I don't feel so good." Said Piper while going weak at the knees.  
  
Leo made his hug on Piper tighter so he could hold her up. She lifted her up and dragged her as best he could to the Halliwell's seating place in the club. "Are you okay honey?" Leo asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Uh..yeah I'm okay now I think. Another strange feeling." She replied blinking her eyes.  
  
"Another? You've had one before?" Leo sat down next to her. Zed had finished the song and the crowd cheered as they left the stage.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot to tell you before because I thought it was nothing. Earlier today I was in the attic looking in the book for some reason and Chris walked in feeling or sensing something as well. Then I felt warm yet icy about something.although now I think that that something is actually someone. I could feel them when the band was playing those songs." The feeling had gone away for Piper and she felt normal again.  
  
"You think Zed had something to do with it?" Leo speculated.  
  
"No, it had nothing to do with them." Piper looked up and saw them standing in front of her and Leo.  
  
"Hey, thanks for letting us play at your awesome club Piper. It was great, but we gotta go now otherwise we'll miss our plane to New Zealand." The guys said with smiles.  
  
"Yeah okay. Thanks for coming, you were great too. Bye guys." Piper smiled and she shook their hands. Phoebe and Paige saw the band heading up the stairs.  
  
"Oh damn, Piper! Why didn't you tell us they were leaving now?" Phoebe asked while checking one of the guys out as he left.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were interested. Besides, they're catching a plane in a while tonight so you wouldn't have gotten a chance to talk to them anyways."  
  
"Bummer." Paige added.  
  
"Don't worry about them, worry about this." Leo butted in.  
  
"What is it?" Paige asked. She could tell by his tone that it was something witchy.  
  
"I don't know. I felt weird before and I felt weird again just then. Someone is here, or was here and I felt it. Chris felt something similar this afternoon too." Piper told.  
  
"I guess we're going home then." Phoebe said as she grabbed her stuff and headed up to the guy she was dancing with to get his number. 


	3. An Elder’s distrust

CHAPTER THREE: An Elder's distrust  
  
Prescott Street.  
"I can't believe that guy had the nerve to say that he didn't use phones." Scoffed Phoebe.  
  
"Ogh, Pheebs, give it a rest. You've been ranting for the whole trip home. Besides, who cares? If he doesn't like you, then he's not worth it." Paige tried to shut her sister up with friendly advice.  
  
"Thanks. But you're only saying that because you got your dancer's number."  
  
"True that Phoebe, true that." Paige smiled.  
  
"Okay, score settled, now can we be quiet now? I'm getting confusing signals." Leo asked of them.  
  
"Yeah honey, I know my sisters are confusing but..." Piper was cut off.  
  
"Heh, no not about that, I am talking about the signals in my head. I sensed someone here or someone calling me, but now it's gone and I have no clue who or what it was."  
  
"Was it a charge?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No. I didn't recognise it." Leo went silent, but then heard a jingle. "I guess the Elders heard it too. They're calling. I'll be back." Leo said with a smile and orbed out while Piper was driving.  
  
'Damn, I didn't even get to kiss him goodbye' thought Piper. She didn't say it out loud though, because if she did, Phoebe and Paige would start blabbing about their dances tonight.  
  
The Manor.  
They pulled up in the driveway just after Leo orbed out. The sisters got out of the car and headed inside.  
  
"Chris? Are you home?" Phoebe yelled out.  
  
"No, sorry, I'm not." Chris said back from up on the landing.  
  
Phoebe gave him eye daggers. "Oh, good, we don't need him anyway."  
  
"Hey!" Chris gave Phoebe eye daggers back. "So, what are you guys doing home now? It's only Midnight."  
  
"Did you find out anything about that sense you had before?" Piper asked.  
  
"No." Chris lied.  
  
"Oh. Well I had another one of those feelings. I still don't know what it means, Leo has gone to find something out."  
  
"Okay." Chris answered.  
  
'Why are you answering me so abruptly? You got something to hide?' thought Piper.  
  
"Okay, um, I'll go check the book about these things we don't know about." Paige suggested.  
  
"I'll come with, it's not like I have a guy to get back to." Phoebe said sarcastically. Chris was looking at Piper. "You look like you need to talk."  
  
"Actually, I was hoping I could get you to talk." She said back.  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Well because you're hiding something, I can feel it."  
  
"Hiding something? No, there's nothing I need to tell you." He tried to say that so he wouldn't sound like he was being cheeky to his mother.  
  
Piper paused for a moment. "Fine. But you'd better not be keeping secrets like you were before Chris okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." Chris smiled to soften her up, it worked.  
  
2030, 'up there'  
"What do you mean he's evil? He's not!" Lila yelled.  
  
"How did you get up here?? You're not allowed to be up here. Go away; this is none of your business."  
  
"None of my business," Lila laughed to herself. "Jude is my partner, of course this is my business!"  
  
"Not anymore it isn't. We don't trust you anymore than we trust him. Goodbye." The Elder had spoken; and with a raise of his hands, Lila was thrown out of the heavens.  
  
"Hey! You can't speak to her like that. And she can be trusted, she's good – just like I am!" Jude protested.  
  
"No more talking. This is the end of the road for you. How the others even thought of voting you in as an Elder in the first place is a wonder to me. I was against you coming to be one of us. You're evil, you work with evil, you can't be trusted and now you're going to go where you belong."  
  
"Don't you dare do it. You can't kill me, the other Elders trust me." Jude tensed up.  
  
"Not anymore they don't." Jardosh smiled and other Elders closed in on Jude.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Jude looked at the others, "He's brainwashing you!"  
  
"Stop lying you demon!"  
  
"Demon? What is this? I'm no demon." The Elders were edging closer and closer... "Don't make me hurt you." Jude said out of defence.  
  
"See, he is evil, he said he would hurt you. Now it's time for him to leave the council of Elders." Jardosh was determined to kill Jude.  
  
2004, the Manor.  
It was two o'clock in the morning, no one had found out anything about the senses. It didn't seem too much to be worrying about, whatever it was. Everyone retired to bed. Leo orbed in to find his wife asleep.  
  
"I won't wake you baby. Goodnight." Leo whispered. Then he hopped into bed. Piper subconsciously bear hugged her husband.  
  
Chris had a sleepless night. He couldn't help but think about Lila. Visions of what had happened in the hidden hall were replaying in his mind over and over: "The person who killed Wyatt...it was me." "we could have, I dunno, saved him instead of losing his life." "Piper is our Mom. She's not doing so well these days. I really wish I could help her," "You didn't exist." "So I guess you're not the only Halliwell to alter history." "Chris, this is my Soul mate Jude." "The Elders...a few of them don't trust me as you know." "Is he evil?" "You saved my life." "I'll come back one day."  
It was breakfast and everyone was up and in the kitchen, except for Chris. "Was your sleep okay Piper?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was fine thanks." Piper replied. She was happy to find her husband by her side when she woke up 10 minutes before.  
  
"That's good because we didn't find anything in the book last night. Maybe what you felt was a one off so I think you'll be okay. Unless the Elders know something, do they Leo?" Phoebe asked her brother-in-law.  
  
"I don't think so. They called me up there last night because they did sense something, something big but then it disappeared. They want me to keep an eye on Piper in case she feels more but other than that, I don't think it's that big of a deal." Leo smiled, he now got to spend more time with his wife.  
  
Chris was sitting on the top of the stairs listening to what Leo had just said. 'Oh it's a big deal alright.' 


	4. Evil in the ranks and love denied

CHAPTER FOUR: Evil in the ranks and love denied  
  
2030, alternate plain.  
Lila had ended up in another plain, the Elders were determined to keep her away from Jude. Lila couldn't use her powers in this place she had ended up in, so she couldn't escape. Lila called for Jude but there was no answer; there was nothing she could do.  
  
2004, the Manor.  
Chris was still confused by what Lila had said. He didn't know if he wanted to believe her. If he did, that would mean that he had saved the future from evil, but were his parents together? That was the question that was eating away at him. How did Lila exist, did Piper bring Lila into the world willingly? Chris decided to spend the day out of the house, rather than dodge his family's questions about the other night in the attic.  
  
Paige had gone off to see the guy she met at the club the previous night. Phoebe didn't have anybody to go to, so she went out so no one in the house would think that she wasn't needed or wanted by anyone outside of the family. That left Piper and Leo in the Manor together. Piper was happy she got to spend some more time with her husband and Leo was happy that his wife was happy.  
  
Leo was making their bed and cleaning up their room while Piper made some lunch. She was going to cook something nice and easy, but her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't help but think about Chris yesterday – he seemed to avoid her and now today he wasn't at home, of course he could just be giving her and Leo some time together... Piper tried to ignore it. Leo came bouncing down the stairs to greet his lady in the kitchen and see what she was cooking up. He glanced over at her from the doorway only to see that nothing had been made yet, yet the bench was very messy. "There's my lovely wife." Leo said cheerfully and leant one hand on the table.  
  
"Hey baby." Piper smiled back, and then turned her attention to the mess.  
  
Leo noticed that. "What's wrong?"  
  
Piper looked up confused, "Nothing's wrong honey." She walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
Leo enjoyed this and was tempted to kiss her, but he knew something was up. "Piper, I don't want to sound rude but you usually have something getting prepared by now," he was looking at the mess on the bench again, "there's nothing there. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" He looked her in the eye.  
  
Piper briefly smiled at his concern, and to pass the time to think of an answer, "I just, couldn't decide what to make for lunch. I was wondering if you wanted anything in particular actually." Piper wanted to tell Leo that she thought something was up with their son Chris, but since Chris hadn't said anything more, she decided against it. For now anyway. "Really?" He found Piper to be convincing, but made sure he made a note of her short hesitation in the back of his mind. "Hmm, as much as I'd like to eat some food, I'd rather just kiss you and like that instead."  
  
Piper accepted his offer of a kiss and didn't bother with the food. They shared a sweet husband-wife kiss and then cleaned up the kitchen.  
  
2030, 'up there'  
"As long as we are serving in the council of Elders, we are not going to allow you to be here – or living for that matter." Jardosh ruled.  
  
Jude could not believe that this was all happening, he had done nothing but good. Ever since Jardosh was sworn into the role of an Elder, the other's perceptions of Jude had changed. Jardosh had convinced them that a magical being - who was not originally a Whitelighter - could not be trusted with all the power he had received. Jude knew that the new Elder was cheating him and had an agenda of his own.  
  
"I'm sorry Jude. We had great hopes for you, however, it was not meant to be." Rolan spoke in a sombre tone and stood back in a circle that the other Elders had created around him. Rolan and Jude were friends before Jude was sworn in, and now all had changed.  
  
Jude was so tempted to kill Jardosh on the spot and make a run for it, but if he did Jude wouldn't have a hope in heaven or hell that the other Elders would ever trust him again.  
  
Jardosh raised his hands over his head and the others followed. The heavens had become brighter than Jude had ever seen it. They directed their powers towards him and he was doomed. He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Lila again, so he reacted swiftly and tried to orb out before he was vanquished.  
  
Alternate plain.  
Jude had sensed where Lila was and had gotten away. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. He had been hit full force by the Elders wrath and struggling to breathe.  
  
"Jude!" Lila raced over and caught him before he fell. "Oh my god. No!"  
  
"Lila..."  
  
"They did this to you?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
Jude nodded and tried to stay awake.  
  
Lila shook her head, "How could they not trust you? Especially Rolan. Didn't he try to stop them?!"  
  
Jude took a few breaths before answering. "He was there...But he couldn't help me. No one could."  
  
"I could have! ...If it wasn't for that Elder who sent me here. Jude, stay with me. What was his name?" Lila was lost, she could have helped him.  
  
"J..ardo... Jardosh. That was his name. He can't be trusted Lila, he turned them against me. I want you to go, before they stop trusting you."  
  
"Jude..."  
  
"I mean it." Jude held Lila's hands tight and held her gaze with his, "I love you Lila."  
  
"I love you too Jude."  
  
Seconds passed that seemed to last a lifetime, the life force of Jude just slipped away and out of Lila's embrace. His eyes were closed and his features were softened by the love he felt for his partner when his soul had departed from his body. Lila was left with silence. Her life and her family were falling apart before her eyes, and she had no way of getting home. In her eyes, it was all over. 


End file.
